


Lab Partners

by RaionSempai



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaionSempai/pseuds/RaionSempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I opened up One Shot Requests and this is one of them!<br/>Request:  a Chrisxreader pls! where reader is a cool, cute new girl in school. They get to know each other somehow by circumstance, being paired for a study group or Sam brings her to the lodge or something. Feelings develop(esp on Chris’s side :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Partners

Request:  a Chrisxreader pls! where reader is a cool, cute new girl in school. They get to know each other somehow by circumstance, being paired for a study group or Sam brings her to the lodge or something. Feelings develop(esp on Chris’s side :3)

——

You sat patiently in class, listening to the professor drone on and on about your next project. It was hard to really concentrate on his words. When the words “group project” left his mouth you perked right up. After all, there was a certain someone in your class that you wouldn’t mind being paired with.

“I’ve assigned partners, so listen closely for your names. I won’t repeat myself,” announced the Professor.

A bit of hope drifted away with the word “assigned”. Now there was no way you would be paired with him.

Tapping your pencil lightly on your desk you waited for your name to come up.

“(Y/N),” the Professor announced.

You stiffened in your seat, impatiently waiting.

“And,” the Professor started, “Sam.”

You sighed heavily, glancing across the room to find Sam. Smiling you gave her a small wave. It was only your second week of school, but what you knew of Sam, she was nice person.

“Chris,” announced the Professor, “and Josh.”

Glancing over your shoulder you saw him high five Josh. When the two of you caught eyes, you quickly turned around, heat racing to your face. Two days after starting school you had noticed Chris sitting near the back of the class. He seemed rather smart, but was often fussed at by the Professor for being on his cell phone.

“Alright, everyone,” said the Professor with the clap of his hands. “Get into your groups and get started!”

Getting up you gather your books and make your way over to Sam, who sat at the desk in front of Josh. The tables sat two each, so when the person sitting next to her jumped up to find their partner you take the seat. “Hey, I’m (Y/N),” you waved, plopping down in the seat. “Were you listening? I kind of zoned out.”

Sam laughed, “Yeah I took some good notes, we’ll be fine.” She swung around in her seat facing Josh and Chris at the table behind us.

You peaked up at the two boys. Chris was looking over his notes, while Josh couldn’t care less about the work. 

“You guys wanna help each other? Four is better than two,” Sam smiled.

“Yeah, of course,” Josh grinned.

“Not like you’re doing any of the work anyway,” Chris sighed.

“Aw come on Cochise,” Josh laughed patting Chris rather roughly on the shoulder, “You know I don’t do science. Math, sure, science, no.”

“Have you guys met, (Y/N), yet?” Sam asked turning to you. 

“Nah, I haven’t,” Josh gave a sly smile, “but a pretty girl like you doesn’t slip by my radar.”

Sam rolled her eyes, “That’s Josh and that’s Chris,” she said pointing them out to you, although you already knew their names. Josh was always getting yelled at in class for goofing off, it was hard not to know his name.

“Dude, lay off of her,” Chris said, lightly shoving Josh. 

“Why, you claiming already?” Josh laughed.

“D-dude, no, stop,” Chris stammered, his face lighting up red.

Sam grinned widely, “Maybe we should switch lab partners? You don’t mind right?” She said turned to you.

“W-what?” you said a bit surprised. 

Sam hopped up and Josh pushed Chris out of his seat, despite his protests. Sam took Chris’s old seat and Chris wandered around the desk to sit beside you. “Sorry, about this,” Chris said, trying to hide the pink tint of his face.

“Now we get a front row view,” Josh sighed, stretching his arms out and wrapping them behind his head.

Chris shook his head with a groan, “Just ignore him please.”

“He’s fine,” you said shaking your head. Chris hunched over his notebook as he scribbled down some notes. You scooted a bit closer, “Like I was telling Sam. I kind of…wasn’t paying attention to the instructions. What are we doing again?”

Chris looked up and noticed your blank notebook. “Oh, uh, yeah I got you.” He leaned in closer to you, sliding his notebook between the two of you as he explained the instructions. 

“Ah, okay,” you nodded. “I get it.”

“You do?” He asked.

“Yeah, you’re a pretty good teacher,” you grinned, feeling the heat rising in your face. Chris was so close your shoulder’s brushed against one another.

“Really now?” Chris smiled, seeming a bit more confident. “So (Y/N), if by chance, you know, would…”

“Hm?” you hummed, scooting closer to him, peering up into his face.

“Um, would-,” Chris stammered.

“Dude, this is the part where you ask her out,” said Josh, leaning over his desk, right by Chris’s head.

Chris swatted Josh away, “Bro, come on.”

You laughed, smiling behind your notebook. “He’s right you know,” you said.

“Um, y-yeah,” Chris squeaked, “So like I was saying, would, would you like to grab coffee or a movie or something?”

You lowered the notebook, “I would love to.”

“Woo! Alright,” Josh cheered a bit too loudly. “My bro’s got a date!”

Sam slapped him on the shoulder.

“Mr. Washington!” Snapped the Professor. “Quiet!”

Josh sagged back down into his seat, clearing his throat.

“I’m free this Saturday,” you whispered to Chris, sliding him a folded up piece of paper with your number scribbled across it.

“How’s 6?” Chris asked taking the number and pocketing it.

“Sounds great,” you smiled.


End file.
